Captured In Her Eyes
by MonkeyDeeLuffy
Summary: One night, Blake and Team RWBY find Juane being replaced with someone else, someone they used to know. Well...one thing's for certain...he'll always be their Vomit Boy and their fearless leader...regardless of how old he is.
1. Old Jaune

Blake Belladonna, the Black of Team RWBY, stared outside her window in to the endless rain as it pattered against her window. The weather right now, for lack of a better word, sucked. .She had just finished latest edition in the _Ninjas of Love_ series, and now had nothing to do, no homework to complete, and no monsters to kill. Her team moved around her, minding their own business

"Ya know, Blakey…. staring at it won't make it go away." Yang supplied cheekily, taking a seat next to her on her bed. The faunus's eye narrowed for a second, before looking down in resignation.

"I know, I'm just have nothing to do right now, and the weather warning won't let me leave our room to the library." Her cat ears flattened again her head, but shot straight up as her partner slapped her on the back, the pain shooting through her spine.

 _Ow…_

"I know what we can do!" A grin to their once comatose leader, who quickly bounced towards them, followed by their resident Ice Queen.

"Ooh, please tell us, dear sister, any more of this debauchery, and I'll be in dire straits!" Ruby exclaimed with flair, and the back of her hand resting on her forehead. The two girls stared incredulous, until Weiss explained," She's been watching a lot of soap operas."

"Wha-! Have not!"

"Have to!"

Blake and Yang grinned at their little argument. A devilish light came to Yang's eyes.

"Speaking of sappy soap opera, Blake, did you get a tan?"

"What does a tan have to do with-"

"Have been around the _Sun_ recently?"

The three girls immediately groaned, completely ignoring the question. "Yang, we already talked about this, no more puns! Seriously, one more and I think I'm actually going to start considering switching to another team!" Weiss scolded half-heartedly. Unfortunately, their fellow leaders took it too literally. Tears came into Ruby's eyes as she held onto her sister.

"How could you betray us, Weiss? Is this because you're having problems with Nep-"

"One more word, and I'll have your tongue!"

Silence came to the room for a moment.

"… wait, so you like girls? I mean I won't judge but-"

" _YANG!_ "

The blond girl raised her hands quickly in defeat, letting out a laugh. The ice queen let out a weak chuckle.

"My love life is the equivalent of a tree in winter. Just dead." Weiss hugged her knees together, hiding her face. The two sisters then got up and hugged her, saying how it would get better… hopefully.

Blake was then thinking of Sun. Its not that she didn't _like_ him. She just didn't like him in that way. He was always really fun to have around, and not a bad guy at all, even if he was part monkey. She was entirely focused on her Huntress training, and hardly any boys ever crossed her path. Well, except one…

"Yeah, Ruby likes Jaune anyways." Yang quipped helpfully, nudging Blake a little. A confused expression appeared on the prodigy's face.

"Of course I like him; we're the best of buds, leaders in cohorts, comrades in arms against the forces of….. EVIL!" Ruby exclaimed, getting into a faux karate stance. The three girls laughed at her antics. Their leader was still an innocent girl, despite being warrior against Grimm.

Blake considered him then. Jaune Arc, leader of their sister team, JNPR. He had come a long way from his bumbling old self from initiation. Sure, he couldn't win a single duel against Cardin, and sure, he might not be the best swordsman still, but he was good friend to them all. Despite his weaknesses, he never seemed to be a burden to any of them. After getting help from a certain Mystrali champion, he had improved considerably in all areas of Hunter training. Jaune and Blake didn't really have much to talk about whenever they were alone together, but she sensed that didn't mean much. There were times when he liked to quiet as well, something she could understand entirely. He wasn't half bad looking too.

Well, half bad looking-ish.

Thunder cackled outside, a bright flash illuminating their window, actually causing the four to jump in fright. Ruby had instantly latched on Yang, while Weiss had hidden under the covers. Even the brawler's eyes had widened considerably.

"Wow, that was a little close for comfort." Blake said, a hand to her chest. The other three girls nodded slightly.

Blake then figured she might as well try and sleep. After all, they had a test tomorrow in Ooblec-

 _What the?_

A smoky scent had entered into Blake's senses. Her face scrunched up in confusion, as she got up slowly. Yang was the only one to have noticed her partners discomfort.

"Blake, what's going on?"

Suddenly, the sound of bolt of lightning landing, glass shattering, and loud thump could be heard from their room. The four huntresses got up quickly staring at their door cautiously, each holding up fighting stances.

Pyrrha's voice came from the other room.

" _SOMEONE HELP! COME QUICK_!"

Blake reacted quickly, her heart hammering in her chest, she ran outside their dorm, ignoring the crowd that had formed outside of the room of JNPR, and ripped open the door to their friends room. Her team quickly followed her as well.

The rain fell into the room quickly, the wind blowing the curtains windy, the night sky dimly illuminating the room. Blake's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, her eyes landing on the form of a tall, muscular man near the window, holding Ren in a headlock, a dagger looming dangerous near his neck. Pyrhha was holding Nora back about a few feet away, who shouted angrily to let her partner go.

"No..Nora! Don't do anything!" The ninja choked out, struggling against the strength of the adult assailant. Never before had Blake seen the ninja in such compromised position. How the heck did this man sneak up on one of the most careful man she had ever known?

"Look, I already know your one of _his_ illusions. I didn't think he was so foolish to use the same trick twice. Now then…. tell me where Zeo Torchwick is." A gravelly voice came form the man, his tone harsh and threatening.

Blake's ears twitched.

Team RWBY stood together next to the remaining members of JNPR, their leaders standing defiantly in front of the adult man.

"Look, this is just a huge misunderstanding, we don't know anyone by the name Zeo, but we do know a Roman Torchwick!" Ruby spoke fast and urgently, trying to all the attention towards herself, instead of the knife held steadfast against her friend's throat.

Blake, unlike her friends, could see the man in his entirety. He was dressed dark, ragged clock. Under it, he seemed to be wearing an black exo-suit, one worn by those in the military. She could tell because it was military grade since his entire suit stuck to his body, revealing his hard muscles. She could see a familiar insignia on the front breast pocket. It was tiny decal of snowflake, with a sword going through horizontally. It came to her a few seconds later.

"The Schnee Dust company…. you got that exo-suit from the Schnee Dust Company, didn't you!" Blake growled, not knowing entirely what she was saying. The Shnee heiress's mouth fell upon slightly, before her expression turned dark.

"Not only have you held my friend hostage, you also dare steal from my company? Identify yourself, you criminal!" Weiss screamed in anger, fist clenched to her side.

The faunus could finally see the right hand corner of the man's face, the rest being covered by a hood. His mouth, once set in a thin line, now was slightly agape. She caught sight of …. a white mustache and scarred skin?

An old man had snuck into one of the most prestigious Huntsman academies known to mankind, and had captured a man known for being uncapturable. Her eyes narrowed in anger, not understanding what she was thinking. She vaguely noticed their headmaster, Ozpin, followed by Glynda Goodwitch.

The old man's cowl suddenly snapped to them both, his grasp on Ren noticeably getting lighter. Taking his chance, Ren lashed out, ripping away from the man's grasp into the the arms of her fellow team. The old man grunted in pain, as he knelt to the floor, one hand to his chest, while the other held himself from falling down completely. He coughed violently, the knife still in his grasp. Blake could hear the man speaking to himself.

"This can't be happening…..his illusions can't think for themselves…nor can he create any of those that are still alive..unless….."

Their headmistress stood in front of her fellow students to protect them, while Ozpin regarded the fallen intruder. His cane tapped as he walked towards the intruder, stopping a few inches away.

"Well, I suppose you could've picked a better day to infiltrate my academy. Do you have anything to say before you're shuffled off to prison?"

Blake could see the old man smile a bit sitting up a little, his cloak now revealing everything except his eyes to them. The student's regarded the old man's appearance, realizing he wasn't as young as they previously thought. They could now see the end of an eye patch that covered the man's right eye, and also the strands of white hair that appeared next to the man's ears.

Seeing that smile, Blake suddenly recalled something that had happened earlier that week…

 _She was reading in the library, as per usual. Her team had pestered her all morning to leave the library so that they could go out and visit the streets of Vale again. She would have gone on any other day, but the newest shipment of books came in to their library at Beacon Academy, so she wanted to waste no time in getting her hands on them. She sat a table alone, with a view of the Becaon courtyard next to her._

 _As she was getting started, she felt something bump against her legs. Her eyes quickly darted to the floor, only to then shift to the sight of her leader panting front of her._

 _"Oh, Ruby, what do you want?"_

 _"Have you seen… hah….have you seen Jaune anywhere? He's our replacement for you, and we really wanted to go see this new horror movie."_

 _She felt a bump against her leg again, this time a little more pressing. A grin quickly sprouted on her face, before it quickly died again, getting into the act._

 _"No, haven't seen any bumbling knights around her. You know, he might be CRAWLING about." Blake surmised with a poker face to beat all poker faces. Ruby stared at her weirdly for second, before dashing off._

 _"You know, we already have a bad pun guy, well girl, we don't need another one." Jaune crawled out under the desk, a sheepish expression on his face. The cat woman then laughed a little, before falling silent again. The blond knight dusted himself off, before heading away._

 _"Hey Blake."_

 _The girl then regarded him with her amber eyes, the grin still not disappearing form her face. He turned, a gave her a smile._

"Thanks a bunch…." She whispered to herself. Her amber eyes fell upon the form of the old man again, but this time, with disbelief. Her mind raced between the image of Jaune's smile and the old man in front of her. She then slowly realized that their fellow knight in shining armor was nowhere to be seen, and the old man sat next to said knight's bed. A seemingly crazy idea popped into her head, one that made absolutely no sense at all.

The old man then actually broke into a chuckle, before laughing out loud. Ozpin and Glynda exchanged confused glances. The old man finished with a smile on his face.

"Mister Ozpin, what kind of a headmaster are you? Don't recognize your own student?" The old man heartily choked, his gruff voice becoming lighter and more recognizable. The students vaguely realized the storm outside had cleared up, no longer did the heavens wail. Ruby was the first one after Blake to realize the truth. Her face morphed from one of surprise, disbelief, sadness, anger, and then finally happiness. The young leader quickly dashed forward, out of the hands of her sister. Yang's follow up warning died in her throat as Blake too, bounded forward. The two girls then stood in between Ozpin and the old man, the crowd now watching the scene unfold with shocked expressions.

"Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna?" The headmaster questioned, two hands now holding his cane. His eyes darted between the two students. One had a rather serious expression, while the other could barely hold in her tears.

"Sorry Mister Oz, I made…. a promise to someone to always protect my friends." Ruby said, now gazing back at the old man, who regarded her with a sharp grin. Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren now finally making the connection. All bore expressions of shock and disbelief before racing forward and standing next to their fellow comrades.

"Well, we did make a promise." The old man muttered, shakily standing up, before falling back down again with a grunt of pain, but this time in the arms of Blake. He was quite heavy in her grasp, but nothing she couldn't manage. The old man coughed violently again, the sound rumbling against her skin. She quickly laid the fallen warrior on the ground. He was breathing abnormally, as if he had just been in the race of his life. The faunus ripped the cloak of the man's body, and gasped in wordless shock. He was injured in multiple places, the exo-suit cut open in multiple places. A deep gash ran through the side of his chest, numerous holes in suits right arm(She could only assume those be bullet holes). She ripped of his cowl, and gazed at the scarred face of a friend she used to know. The resemblance was uncanny; he had the same blue eyes, the same eyebrows, the same contours, the same scent(her faunus abilities let her identify people by scent). Under his eyepatch was a harsh burn; he had obviously been through a fire. His hair, normally blonde, had now grown white with age. Thankfully, he hadn't grown bald just yet. That sight would have been unbearable. The only difference was the mustache which he had decided to grow, like he had taken a page out of Professor Port's book. Gone were his boyish looks and thin frame. Here was a man who had come out form nothing; a man who had trained his entire life for the sole purpose of killing Grimm, and fighting for what was right. This was the face of a hero, one who had seen both hardship and success.

She just wished she hadn't seen it so soon, and on someone she knew so well.

She cursed under her breath. She didn't know a damn thing about caring for the injured. An hand found itself on her shoulder.

"Let me do this Blake, its the least I can do for one of my students." Ozpin had an unreadable expression on his face as he sat down on his knees and inspected the man's injuries. A grimace appeared on his face, before his face became impassive once more. Blake's ears flattened, her amber eyes darted to her teammates. Weiss Yang, upon seeing the seemingly broken expression of their teammate, finally realized it themselves, a look of horror coming to Yang's face, while Weiss eye's narrowed in anger. The brawler cursed loudly and raced over to the old man's side, and held his hand in hers. She had never thought in her wildest dreams that his hands would be so strong like they were in hers. The tears came quickly to her eyes, as she berated herself for not realizing it sooner. Upon seeing bittersweet expression on her sister however, she stopped them as soon as they came. She had to be strong.

"Yang…"

"Quiet, Vomit boy, I don't want to hear it."

It was that bubbling laughter that was so uncanny between that guy and the old man, that's how she realized the truth. He was laughing again, for some reason, at her. A half-hearted glare came to her face.

"What?"

"Nothing….the last time I was called Vomit Boy…..The last time I was called Vomit Boy…..I was in the middle of a presentation…. when you so rudely inter-"

She shut him up with a glare."Thats a story for another time."

"YOU - HOW..?" Weiss couldn't even start to yell at him. He had to be used to it by now, considering his age, she darkly considered. Her voice died in her throat, like some kind of great barrier had it off. The old man chuckled again, the familiar voice falling on all their ears.

"Save it, Snow Angel…."

She shut up almost immediately, falling to her knees in front of him, as she could only stare at his wounds. She wondered what he had gone though to get here, wondering what hell had he gone through. His wounds were deep, and she had never seen anything so severe, yet here he was, smiling at her again, calling her snow angel.

Pyrrha had wordlessly crossed the room before Yang and Weiss and cradled the old man's head in her arms, allowing him to breath a little better. His eyes wandered throughout the room before falling on her hair. Her breathing quickened slightly as he regarded her.

"Sorry I called you an illusion….. partner..."

She shushed him quickly, refusing to cry at this moment, eyes closing tightly.. She would be strong for him, she had to be. She had already failed in protecting her partner, and had already failed in caring for his injuries, so the only thing she could do now was comfort him. She only knew how to fight, not how to heal. The old man's smile died, seeing her downtrodden expression. He could imagine herself feeling useless, not being able to fix his wounds like she used to all those years ago, when he repeatedly lost to Cardin.

"Its not your fault… Pyrrha…."

The sobs suddenly overtook her body. She couldn't take it anymore, the sight of her friend in such a horrid state.

The headmistress, upon realizing the truth, quickly ordered every student to retire to their dorms. Not wanting to face their teacher's wrath, the crowd quickly dispersed. If they had stayed, they would have seen slight redness in her eyes, as she quickly raced down the hall to call for the medical division.

Pyrrha realized it not long after, seeing the contours of the old man's face. Tears sprung to her eyes, words of angst dying in her throat. She rushed forward, not hesitating any longer

Ren and Nora both realized it at the same time, the realization came crashing through. Nora raced towards her fearless leader's side, coming into his vision. Upon finally seeing the familiar warmth of his eyes, she smiled shakily, grasping his other hand in hers. Ren cursed himself for not realizing it faster; he had been next to him, for gods sake. He quickly knelt at his side, inspecting his injuries.

"Sorry you have to see your…..what did you call me back then…." The man's eyes scrunched up in pain. A laugh quickly came to the hyperactive girl, the tears now falling form her eyes.

"What do you mean "back then"? You'll… _always…._ be our fearless leader." She paused to gaze at both Ren and Pyryha who regarded her with the same familiarity. They would always be team JNPR, regardless of what separated them.

Ruby's gaze was focused on his face this entire time. Everyone couldn't help but look to her; she had that quality of being a leader, they guessed, as well as he did. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her silver eyes sharp as she stared at the old man's eyes.

"Staring… again… Ru-"

"Shut it." The finality of her tone cut through them all. They realized that she was the holding the injured form of her first and best friend as an old man. They could not begin to imagine her pain.

"Listen Rubes…..I'm not going to die….we're…..heh….the best of buds….comrades in arms against the forces of…." His voice died suddenly, for he could not remember.

Blake, Weiss and Yang looked to each other with knowing grins.

"EVIL!" They chorused together, staring at their fellow leader, who couldn't help but break out into laughter. Ruby sniffled a little bit before resting her hands on her knees.

"You forgot leaders in cohorts… now that I think about it that doesn't make any sense…" Ruby muttered to herself.

"When have we, Ruby Rose, ever been people to make sense?"

She couldn't argue with that logic.

The old man's eyes finally fell on the form of Blake Belladonna, her face getting more blury, he could feel his consciousness slipping away. But before that…. he needed to say something to Ozpin.

"Mister Ozpin-"

"Its Ozpin now, Mister Arc, you aren't a child anymore, you're an adult. That doesn't change the fact that you will always be my student." His tone was abnormally sharp, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ozpin….inside left breast pocket…. there is…. a disk….. that can…..only be read by people of my choosing…..you are one of those people..only you can…. help me now…." The old man explained in short gasps. Ozpin nodded his head, a focused expression on his face. The old man took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice.

 **"Blake…"**

They could feel his the power of his voice wash over them, all being directed towards the female faunus. Something in Blake's stomach stirred at that moment, as if he could feel the entirety of his being in that one word; her name. He wanted to convey so much in the time that he was conscious.

"Yes…. Jaune?" She spoke, in a voice so quiet the she was not sure if he heard it or not. But this was Jaune Arc she was talking about; to not hear the voice of a friend was unthinkable for him.

"Even if you don't understand it now….. even if you don't understand me now…know that….regardless of how old you are….or regardless of how old I am…. **I will always love you.** "

And with that, darkness overwhelmed, the screams of his friends drowning out like echoes in to the night.


	2. A Message from the Future

Wow, I suck at explaining things.

For starters, yes, Old Juane is inspired by Old Snake(I'm a huge fan of the MGS series), but Juane is still Juane. No, he's not going to start smoking, and No, he's not going to be a complete brood fest, nor is he going to start hiding in boxes. Come on guys, although we would like Juane to be as badass as Snake, he's still a Vomit Boy, and has a long way to go. The Juane in this story is just a lot more "grown up".

Also, maybe I went too far in the details of his "losing consciousness", because Old Juane still isn't dead XD.

Sweeping declaration, I will now write more clearly. I will now make sure everything that happens is relatively understandable. Thanks to those of you that critiqued me, I needed it for my first story on FF.

Here's a Recap!

—

 **The events so far….**

 **Team RWBY finds themselves with a loss of what to do one night. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash coming from the next room. Upon arrival, they find our lovable knight, Juane Arc, nowhere to be found. Instead, they find an old man holding Ren hostage with a combat knife, demanding the location of a certain "Zeo Torchwick". The group slowly realized that the old man was none other than future Juane Arc, who has apparently changed dramatically over the years. They repent on not seeing it sooner, as he is severely wounded. Before he passes out however, he tells Ozpin of a disk in his pocket that contains all the answers they would need for upcoming events….**

—-

The next time Jaune woke up, his world was white.

His eyes struggled to open, opening and closing rapidly. He became vaguely aware that he was in a hospital room, considering how the room was all white, with little to no furniture, except a small white desk at his bedside. He grasped the white satin sheets as he struggled to get up on his elbows. He looked left and right; and paused in wonder.

 _Heh, so I really did travel to the past…._

The knight hiked himself on his elbows. For a second, horror coursed through his veins realizing his exo-suit had been stripped away from him, instead being replaced by white robes. His fears were dissuaded once he spotted it in the corner, neatly folded, with all of his items placed adjacent to it. He grimaced, staring at how badly he had ruined it.

 _Weiss is going to kill me…_

"You gave us quite a scare, Mister Arc."

His eyes darted to the door as it swung open gently, revealing none other than Ozpin, followed by his partner in crime, Glynda Goodwitch. He could feel her calculating gaze, almost as if it burned through his skin. He could only imagine what she was writing on that scroll of hers. Her expression, however, was impassive.

"Ozpin…. …." He regarded them both equally, running a hand over his face. He realized his eyepatch was missing, making him feel very aware of himself, and the pain in his former teachers' eyes.

"3 broken ribs, thirteen stitches along your right arm, your chest nearly cut open, and you're completely fine the next day. Your aura is quite special, Mister Arc."

Juane sat up in his hospital bed, rubbing his eyes open, his feet finding the marbled floor. He let out a weak chuckle, then he calmed himself down. Finding his eyepatch at the side of his table, he snatched it quickly, turned from them, and wrapped it around his right eye again. When he turned back to look at them, an expecting look had to come to his teacher's eyes.

He grunted in resignation. "You want to know where I got… my _alterations_ form, huh…"

They didn't respond, waiting for him to to explain. The older Arc gently placed a hand over his damaged eye. "I lost this eye when my son got lost in Emerald forest. A damn Nevermore caught me off guard after I thought I finished it off. Luckily, we both made it out relatively fine."

"Relative? It appears we have different definition of "fine", Mister Arc." The headmaster mused. Nevertheless, Jaune gave a chuckle.

"Thats what everyone else said too. To tell you the truth, I was just putting on a brave face." He admitted, surprising the two teachers. The Jaune of their time would never admit such a thing, as confidence was always something he prided himself in. It worked out to be a strength of his, but also a weakness. The older Arc then rubbed the dark burn that covered his damaged eye.

"The burn….. I got that on a mission. I would tell you, but I think I would have to kill you." He joked, the mood suddenly becoming a lot more somber. Their student had noticeably been through a lot. He had seen the reality of their position as Hunters. Danger followed them like an old friend, and tragedy was that bitch that wouldn't go away.

His expression brightened suddenly, a smile coming to his face."I have two children- one son and one daughter- and one grandchild, just so you know."

Pride seemed to glow on his teacher's faces. gave him a smile."That's very good news, . To be honest, I was quite worried that you would never-"

She was cut off by a cough from Ozpin. She caught herself before continuing, "Its very good news that you settled down."

Jaune laughed, catching on to what the headmistress was saying. "Its fine, . If I remember, I was also worried about not being able to find a girlfriend for quite a while. At least when I was young."

He looked outside the small window, seeing the magnificence of Beacon tower. It still didn't fail to swell him with pride.

"Things…. changed. I changed….I guess. I didn't worry about things like that for a long time, and then suddenly, it happened, I guess."

Ozpin waited for a bit, before adding,"….with no less." , despite being an absolute professional, also couldn't resist hearing how the clumsy leader of JNPR got in a relationship with the Black of Team RWBY. Those two didn't seem to interact all that much. An incredulous look crossed Jaune's face.

"How did you- oh."

His face burned slightly with red, remembering his words to the young huntress. He looked away from the devious look in his teacher's eyes.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that in the heat of the moment. But I suppose it won't matter, considering anything I do will just be reverted back to normal."

The older Arc calmed himself down, before getting down to business."I assume you watched my debriefing?"

The two teachers nodded, remembering the events that transpired after Jaune passed out…

 _—-Captured In Her Eyes—-_

"JAUNE!" The group of hunters cried out in shock, as their friend closed his eyes. Terror shook their bodies as none of them could think straight at the moment. It wasn't everyday that your dear friend comes from the future as an old man on the brink of death. Ozpin himself had been rendered speechless, trying to make sense of what happened. Luckily, the medic team barged into the room, followed by a slightly out of breath Glynda Goodwitch, and upon spotting the older man, quickly put him on a stretcher and hustled him to the infirmary. The room exploded into a cacophony of noise, everyone panicking about what to do.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed, thrusting a hand out to silence them. Everyone quickly shut up.

Ozpin took this moment to gain control of the room. "Students, for the sake of immediacy, it is important that we follow 's wishes at the moment. We need to get that disc."

Everyone paused, before all thinking the same thing.

 _Crap._

Ruby rushed out of the room, shouting for the medic team to stop. Fortunately, they weren't far away. She rushed down the hall, noticing that the rest of the students had retired to their rooms. Upon reaching the team, she stopped, her chest heaving.

"Sorry, but I need to get something from him, its important." She explained quickly. The medic team obliged immediately, one of them telling her to make it quick. The leader gave the older Arc a look over. The doctors had attached him to IV drip, and he was breathing in and out in shallow breaths. She knew nothing about first aid, but she took it as a solid sign that he would be ok. At least she, hoped.

 _Jaune… if you die before explaining yourself to Blake…._

She shook her those thoughts out of her. No! He would be ok, he had to be. The girl reached inside his cloak, trying to ignore the blood that caught on to her hands. Upon feeling around a bit, she found something solid, and pulled it out.

A small, white disk case with the inscription, " _Beacon of the past - FOR YOUR EYES ONLY_ ".

 _—-Captured In Her Eyes—-_

Blake wasn't in the best frame of mind right now. A few hours ago, the worst thing she had to worry about was how to comfort her partner after she failed a test on the Great War in Professer Oobleck's class. Not even the test itself brought her great consternation. Now her thoughts were possessed of Jaune, and his words to her.

 ** _I will always love you._**

Even thinking about it now put her on edge. Like honestly, did the man have no sense of place and time? She would have liked a little warning before having that emotional bomb dropped on her. Thankfully, Yang hadn't said anything yet, so she thanked the heavens the situation at hand caused the brawler to have a little sense of urgency.

The disc could luckily play on team JNPR's TV, so they quickly settled in, not wanting to waste time.

Ozpin pressed play.

 **At first, nothing but darkness enveloped the screen. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared, an elderly woman with cat ears coming into view. She stared at them for a few seconds before speaking.**

"Wait a second…. that's Blake!" Yang exclaimed. Blake didn't want to believe it, but it was true. The woman had her yellow eyes, and the same color ears as her. Blake's face hadn't changed much, except for the sprouting of the lines which come with old age. The old woman's hair wasn't completely gray; she still had strands of black.

"Wow Blake. You look kind of beautiful." Nora stated, causing the faunus to mutter a small "thanks". The group couldn't help but agree unanimously.

"Old age seems to have done you a great service, , much more than other people I would say."Ozpin said with a straight face. The cat faunus then noticed the daggers their headmistress now shot at their brave headmaster. Her lips couldn't help but curve upwards.

 **The Blake of the future began to speak. "Before this message begins, if you are not one of Beacon, please stop watching. This message is under protection by the Valian military. Failure to comply will result in a very painful execution, and trust us, we have always have ways of doing it. When you stop watching, give this disc to one of the following individuals, in no particular order of importance: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Glynda Goodwitch, or Headmaster Ozpin. I shall give you 10 minutes to comply. If you are one of the following individuals, then keep watching."**

An awkward silence then enveloped the room, everyone not knowing what to do, or talk about. Nothing of particular importance had happened yet.

"Well….. that was a thing." Yang murmured, hands rested on her knees. Ruby laid back on the couch in resignation.

"Geez Blake, the least you could do was add elevator music."

The cat faunus shot a sharp look to the prodigy, while the students laughed at her joke.

"You do realize there's a fast forward button, right?" She shot back dryly, causing the leader to stiffen up.

"I knew that!"

 **"…Ten minutes have passed….. If you're watching this, that means Jaune has made it to you, and "your Jaune" has disappeared. Do not be alarmed. Your Jaune is in a safe place."**

"That's good." Pyrrha said, the group agreeing unanimously. That had been one of their primary concerns.

 **The old woman paused, seemingly thinking about what to say."Time travel is not something that usually happens, but when it does….. well… it does. As Hunters, we must always expect the unexpected. Now, knowing the "me" of the past, I would probably not react very well."**

"You could say that again." Weiss muttered. Blake agreed with herself from the future wholeheartedly.

 **" Despite this, you must accept there are things you don't know, and be open minded. The power of Aura is infinite, much like Semblances. One such individual just so happened to attain the power to travel through time." The old woman raised a scroll in her hand, a showed them a picture of a man.**

"…That guy reminds me of Torchwick." Blake said, the group taking note of the man's characteristics. He had the same red hair, and the same casual look in his eyes as that criminal. His skin was a tone darker however. He wore a red cloak, and was walking away from an explosion that happened in the back ground. Other than that, there was very little difference in the two people.

 **"This is Zeo Torchwick. Yes, he is related Roman Torchwick, who we believe to be his father - I won't go into details. He is an eco-terrorist from our time, and has escaped into yours."**

 **She paused for a breath, before continuing.**

 **" We need you capture him and send him back to us. I've given Jaune the tools necessary to do that, so he will fill you in."**

A depressing thought came to Blake's mind.

"Guys, what if Jaune dies?"

Blake instantly regretted blurting that out, as she could almost feel the negativity in the room. Their friend had done so much to get here; for all of it to be in vain would be a tragedy.

 **"In the small chance that Jaune is injured, do not be alarmed, he will not die. His semblance won't allow him to. Again, I wont go into details."**

"Wait, what? What does she mean his semblance won't allow him to die?" Weiss exclaimed, a look of indignation crossing her face. Blake could feel her eyes on her.

"Don't look at me, Weiss! Its not like I know the answer! He's obviously not immortal, considering he's bleed-"

Blake stopped herself before she finished what she was saying. Ozpin put a tapped his cane on the ground, gaining their attention.

"Students, the only thing we can do is believe in the future 's words, and assume that Jaune will live. We should think positively, not negatively, in times like these."

 **"Back to more important matters: Zeo. His semblance , to not sugarcoat it, is time travel. However, it is incredibly nuanced. Please listen carefully to the conditions of his semblance."**

Pyrrha resourcefully got out her scroll to write down the information. A silent "good job" was given to her by the headmistress.

 **One, he uses a portal to travel to the past, meaning that he can also send other people as well. Two, anything he does in the past will be altered back to normal once he returns to his time; you don't have to worry about the time-space continuum, or anything like that. Three, In order for someone from the future to return to the future, they need only to touch him once to be returned forever. In the case that Zeo were to die…. well….lets say it would be a very bad day for all of us. Not even we know what will happen. Everything Zeo does in the future may be irreversible if that happens, so I highly suggest you try and prevent it. Four, he must use someone else's aura to open the portal. The amount needed is a lot, so not many people can do it. We believe that the person who did it is this man, who we have code named, Snake Eyes ". she now showed a picture of young man with green hair. His eyes, appropriately, were yellow slits, and were very large in proportion to his face. He wore a simple green sweater, and cargo pants. His tongue was also snake-like, being very thin a slitted at the end. It was visible because his mouth was currently wide open in a cruel laugh, his hands rubbing together. He looked like a textbook evil-doer.**

"That's….not what a criminal is supposed to wear." Weiss stated with disgust. Blake could see that Yang gave the young heiress a raised eyebrow.

"Really Weiss Cream? That's the part you mention? Not the creepy eyes, or the more creepy tongue?"

"Okay first of all, don't call me that, second of all, all I'm saying is that the best time to wear a striped sweater is NOT all the time."

Ruby gave a high-five to the heiress, who, surprisingly, returned it gladly.

"Children, pay attention." Glynda said, quickly drawing their attention back to the TV.

 **"And fifth, anyone other than Zeo who goes back into the past has a twelve hour existence in the world. Basically, where your Jaune went, our Jaune will go. I cannot give you anymore of an explanation on that, as that is all the information I have. But this should be good news for you; your Jaune will return to you eventually, although he too will have a twelve hour existence as well. Once Zeo is back to the past, this "switching" will stop. Think of it as motivation to complete this mission as fast as possible."**

The group cheered in happiness; their friend would return to them eventually. Blake smiled brightly, knowing that her friend would be okay.

"Nose goes on not being the one to explain everything to Jaune." Ruby squeaked, bringing a finger to her nose. Everyone, even the teachers, quickly followed suit, with Blake of all people being last.

She glanced a little, Yang patting her back in comfort. "It's ok, I'll give you full privacy. I won't even be there to watch the whole thing. But I will record it entirely. For research purposes of course."

Blake stared at her friend, internally wailing in disbelief.

 **The old woman looked pensive for a moment, before speaking again. "I've no doubt that you have many questions about what happens in the future. The only thing I can do to satisfy your curiosity is to say that I have battled many enemies, overcome many challenges, and accomplished all of my goals. My time as a Hunter was very fulfilling." The old woman paused, an unnatural, misty look in her eyes. "The same goes for the rest of you. All of us did many good things as Hunters. But our time is over now, so we just do small stuff now."**

"…You call capturing a guy who can literally travel through time small stuff? Jesus Blake, you're such a badass in the future." Yang supplied cheekily, nudging the cat faunus.

" Long…" Ms Goodwitch warned.

 **A frown came to the old woman's face."The Jaune of our time….how to say this….". The woman ran a hand through her hair, scratching her ears."Jaune…has changed…. a lot…while the rest of us achieved great things….he achieved the epitome of what a Hunter can do. He surpassed us all, and became a hero of legend. That being said, he's gone through a lot. He's no longer that clumsy leader you all know so well. He's a hardened warrior who used his failures as an example of how not to fail ever again. He is… a man of focus… so sometimes he is difficult to deal with. All I'm saying is, is that, people change over time, but not entirely. No matter what he says or does, he's still Jaune. A leader who cares for his team, nothing more, nothing less. He is one of the greatest men I've ever known."**

Blake could feel her cheeks burning, as easily as she could feel the stares on her. Never before had they heard the cat faunus talk of someone so highly. It was so suprising, since the two students rarely interacted during their time at Beacon.

 **The woman was now smiling deviously."If he tries to show off, knock him down a peg by reminding him of how hopeless he was back in school. We still call him Vomit Boy, even now. So if he tries to give some elaborate speech about how he's grown up, laugh him off, and tell him thats his nickname for eternity. He's as deep as a shallow river, so don't overthink his words too much. Then again, thats how Jaune has always been.". The old woman took breath, a determined look coming to her face. "Well, I've spoken more in 10 minutes than I have in years. Just so you know, this was supposed to be our last mission together before we retired for good with everyone else."**

"With everyone else…. that means we…"Nora couldn't finish the sentence, instead shooting a glance at Ren. The thought of all of them retiring as Hunters and living together in peace was so foreign to them. Right now, their world was so chaotic and action-packed, it would be years before something like that happened.

 **The old woman gave them a last smile."I wish you the best of luck, my dear friends. This is Blake Belladonna Arc, signing off."**

Blake's cheeks were now crimson, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

 _Holy crap, I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune_

 **The future Blake was about to get up from her seat, before sitting back down one more time."And to my younger self, he's not that bad once you get to know him. I would know, I married the damn idiot."**

The video then shut off abruptly. A long silence came to the room. Blake turned around, inspecting the expressions on her friends faces, stopping at Yang's biting smirk.

"Holy crap. You actually married Vomit Boy."

Blake then ran out of the room, as it subsequently erupted in laughter.

 _—-Captured In Her Eyes—-_

Jaune got up from his hospital bed, stretching himself out. He didn't realize it until now, but he was tall enough that both his teachers had to look up slightly to talk to tim.

"Its been approximately eight hours since you first arrived here, Mr. Arc. We've made the preparations for your mission, and sent out signals to the other academies to also search for Zeo." explained, writing something down on her scroll.

"Thats fine. I knew this mission would take a while to complete. It won't be long until he appears, but until then, we relax for now."

Right before he was about wear his cloak once more, he paused. He raised it up to the sunlight, seeing that it was nothing more than a few rags now. He couldn't very well wear his exo-suit in public; people would probably think he was going to actually kill someone.

"You wouldn't mind getting me some clothes, would you?"

Both the headmaster and headmistress had already left the room, to his utter despair.

"Well, shit."


End file.
